Wesley Betenkamp
Wesley Betenkamp is a sophmore currently enrolled in the gifted program at Degrassi Community School as a student, played by Spencer Van Wyck. He is friends with Dave and Connor. Season 9 In [[Innocent When You Dream|'Innocent When You Dream']], Wesley attends Connor's party. During the party, Alli is in charge of spicing things up and decides to play the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. Wesley and Clare are picked to play. Clare wants to get things over with and starts to make out with him, in the middle of kissing, Clare fantasizies about Declan and mistakenly gives him a hickey. The next day, Wesley sees Clare at the Dot. He asks her out, but she says she's not interested. He simply reminds her of the the mark she left on his neck and walks out. The Boiling Point In [[Breakaway (2)|'Breakaway (2)']] he makes his appearance with Dave, Jenna, K.C., at the gym when Jenna brings up Clare's supposed 'boob job'. They agree that one of them has to go check it out to see that if it is true. When no one steps up Wesley volunteers to go do it. Wesley confronts Clare and asks her about her surgery. He then asks Clare if he can touch them. Clare is confused but then tells him okay but to be gentle because they're sore. Wesley then touches her boobs. Clare pulls back in shock and yells at him. He is left confused, and Clare tells him that she has laser eye surgery, and asks him if he thought she got a boob job. Wesley tells her that Jenna has been telling people about it. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1) Wesley is Competing in a contest to win dead hand concert tickets, but shortly after looses due to Eli's strategy to use Wesly's having to pee to his advantage. Wesley appears in the episode [[Try Honesty (1)|'Try Honesty (1')]] with Dave and Conner. The three of them are both single and desperate for girlfriends. Together they decide they have to do something to get girlfriends. Wesley comments that girls are 'simple creatures' like hamsters; fed, cuddled and showered in complements. After Dave rejects his response, he says that it's not that easy to get a girl. Dave remarks he is just a loser, and Wesley tells him, "You're a winner, Dave! A winner..." The next time he is shown he is signing up himself, Dave and Conner for the Degrassi's Band Slam Auditons. They go with band name of 'The Three Tenners' in hopes that becoming a band will have girls to fall over them. Sav approaches them and is glad to see someone signed up. They inquire if it is true that being in a band will make them more attractive to girls. He says that joining a band will get instant cred and 'then come the hunnies'. In this scene it is noted that Wesley plays the flute, Conner can play the keyboard and DJ, and Dave will be 'rockin' the mic'. Later when Dave meets them after finding a note on his locker, he agrees to be the singer for the band. Wesley and Conner seem to pretty fair, but Dave's singing is blantly atrocious, and Wesley and Conner look at each other shocked. 'Trivia ' *Wesley has appeared in the most episodes as a new (main, he was in Season 9 but rarely seen) character in Season 10 so far, apearing in six, while Drew appears in five, Bianca and Eli appears in four, and Adam appears in one. Memorable Quotes *Dave: "You compliment hamsters?" Wesley: "They're very cute" Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Sophomores Category:Male Characters Category:Band Category:Musician Category:Caucasian Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point